Bubble Pop Song
"Bubble Pop Song" is the pop song from the episode "Space Guppies!". It is written by Lindy Robbins amd Matthew Tishler. *Molly *Gil *Nonny as Mr. Smarts *Bubble Puppy *Unicorns (Reprise:) *Deema as Robot Deema *Goby as Commander Klutzy *Oona as Commander Clumsy *Mr. Grouper as President Fuzzyfish *Major Bummer *Robot Soldiers Molly: When you hear the music, it makes you feel good It's the best thing you ever heard! (Ever heard!) With Gil: You know the dance and all of the moves Molly: You can even sing every word! (Unicorn: Every word!) Molly: The biggest hit in my galaxy The most requested song on radio With Gil: It's on satellite all day and all night You even hear it on most TV shows. (TV shows.) Molly: The music is in the air It's playing everywhere With Gil:'''You can't escape the melody so come on Dance with me My favorite song, '''Molly: My number one song! My favorite song! (My favorite song) With Gil: It's my favorite song, my number one song My favorite song. Molly: My favorite song! (Reprise) Molly: When you hear the music, it makes you feel good It's the best thing you ever heard Major Bummer speaking: What's that? Where's that music coming from? Molly singing: You know the dance and all of the moves You can even sing every word (every word!) The music is in the air It's playing everywhere You can't escape the melody so come on Dance with me! When you hear the music, it makes you feel good It's the best thing you ever heard (ever heard!) With Gil, Robot Deema, Commanders Klutzy and Clumsy: You know the dance and all of the moves Molly: You can even sing every word With Gil, Robot Deema, Commanders Klutzy and Clumsy: Everybody sing a long to your favorite song You can't help but move your feet When you hear the beat! The music is in the air It's playing everywhere You can't escape the melody so come on Dance with me! Molly: My favorite song, my number one song My favorite song (My favorite song) With Gil, Robot Deema, Commanders Klutzy and Clumsy: It's my favorite song, Molly: My number one song My favorite song, With Gil, Robot Deema, Commanders Klutzy and Clumsy: My favorite song! Brazilian Portuguese Version (Translator by RaryPieSweet): Quando você ouça a música Faz você sentir bem Os melhores novos em toda terra Em toda terra Você sabe dançar Divirta-se os todos movimentos Nós podemos cantar em todo mundo Em todo mundo Em todo canto ou na galáxia Na maioria das questões é no vídeo No vídeo Está seguro como toda noite e o dia E mesmo aqui em um programa de TV De TV O sentimento da música, sim Mesmo se for tocado em todo canto E mesmo assim vamos lá Dance comigo É a minha música preferida Meu número um canção A minha música preferida Minha música preferida É a minha música preferida Meu número um canção A minha música preferida Minha música preferida E Major Category:Pop Song Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Season 4 Pop Songs Category:Songs that are Sung by Molly Category:Songs that have Gil in the Background Category:Songs that Have Nonny in the Background Category:Songs